tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Mew's Upcoming Mew Ideas
A list of all Mew series ideas by me, Princess Mew. Will post all here rather then making a page for each series, so I can also focus on working my other ones out. Wildlife Mew Mew Story: A single scientist named Hikari Kurosawa is currently trying to find a way to protect wildlife from any threatening danger, but one day he saw a Shuttles Hoppfish on the shore in his home town, half-dead and decided to take it in to treat it's wounds. But he almost didn't make it in time so in order to save their life, he made a way to personify them, turning them into a human. After research and running into a Cyniclon during the time Hikari saved the little Shuttles Hoppfish and gave her a name, he found out that they want to take over earth, so he decided to turn Hakka, whom he had gave the name to her and other rescue animals into Mews so they can save and make changes to their home. Some Character Ideas 'Hikari Kurosawa' (Light Black Swamp) | Male | Scientist | Creator of the Wildlife Mew Project | Doesn't own a Café or any fancy base for operations, he does it in his own home & lab | Japanese 'Hoshi Akiyama' (Star Autumn Mountain) | Female | Human | School Friend | Hakka's classmate and friend | Finds out about Hakka and the rest of the Mews | Knows her brother develops a crush on Hakka | Japanese 'Tsuki Akiyama' (Moon Autumn Mountain) | Male | Human | School Friend | Hakka's friend, a year older then her | TBA's older brother | Once had a girlfriend he dumped, couldn't take her bossiness and possessiveness anymore | Develops a crush on Hakka, before and even after finding out about her and the others and what they are | Japanese 'Hakka Kurosawa' (Peppermint Black Swamp) | Female | Shuttles Hoppfish | Mew Cheesecake | Hikari's adopted daughter figure | Food is Peppermint Cheesecake | Japanese | Always curious about new things | Fish/Water Element and Abilities Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Hakka_and_Mew_Peppermint.png|Hakka Left & Mew Cheesecake Right Designs (Base used by Rainfall-Bases) Wildlife Mew Mew - Mew Cheesecake Mew Mark.png|Mew Mark ; Two fish tails circling located on her forehead Shuttles Hoppfish.jpg|The Shuttles Hoppfish Peppermint Cheesecake.jpg|Peppermint Cheesecake 'Táng Báilǚ' (Sugar White Musical Note) | Male | Giant Panda | Mew Beet | Saved by Hikari | Food is Sugar Beet | Chinese | Super lazy, likes to sleep a lot | Bear/Bamboo Element and Abilities Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Tang_and_Mew_Beet.png|Tang Left & Mew Beet Right Designs (Base used by Rainfall-Bases) Giant panda.jpg|The Giant Panda Sugar Beet.jpg|Sugar Beet 'Limoncello Bellini' (Limoncello Beautiful) | Female | Eurasian Spoonbill | Mew Limoncello | Saved by Hikari and Hakka | Food is Limoncello (Drink) | Italian | Adventurous | Gelato's "sister" | Bird/Wind Element and Abilities Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Limoncello_and_Mew_Limoncello.png|Limoncello Left & Mew Limoncello Right Designs (Base used by Rainfall-Bases) Eurasian Spoonbill.jpg|The Eurasian Spoonbill Limoncello.jpg|Limoncello 'Gelato Bellini' (Gelato Beautiful) | Female | Tasselled Nudibranch | Mew Gelato | Saved by Hikari and Hakka, alongside Limoncello | Food is Gelato | Italian | Grumpy | Limoncello's "sister" | Sea Slug/Coral Element and Abilities Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Gelato_and_Mew_Gelato.png|Gelato Left & Mew Gelato Right Designs (Base used by Rainfall-Bases) Tasselled Nudibranch.jpg|The Tasselled Nudibranch Gelato.jpg|Gelato 'Noni Blanco' (Noni White) | Male | Blue-Footed Booby | Mew Noni | Saved by Hakka | Food is Noni | Spanish | Lazy attitude, but always gets things done | Safou's Brother | Bird/Ice Element and Abilities Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Noni_and_Mew_Noni.png|Noni Left & Mew Noni Right Designs (Hand Drawn / Used Mew Scilla as a base but alternated the feet a bit) Wildlife_Mew_Mew_-_Mew_Noni_Mew_Mark.png|Mew Mark ; Two blue footed booby wings located on him lower back Blue Footed Booby.jpg|The Blue-Footed Booby Noni Fruit.jpg|Noni 'Safou Blanco' (Safou White) | Male | Red-Footed Booby | Mew Safou | Saved by Hakka, alongside Noni | Food is Safou | Spanish | Doesn't like to be called cool, rather be called cute/adorable | Noni's Brother | Bird/Snow Element and Abilities Red Footed Booby.jpg|The Red-Footed Booby Safou.jpg|Safou 'Dovleac Dragă' (Pumpkin Sweatheart) | Female | Sudenten Ringlet | Mew Pumpkin | Saved by Hakka | Food is Pumpkin | Romanian | A super "love butterfly" | Butterfly/Pollen Element and Abilities Sudenten Ringlet.jpg|The Sudenten Ringlet Pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin 'Voatabia Mamirapiratra' (Tomato Sparkled) | Male | Von der Decken's sifaka | Mew Tomato | Saved by Dovleac and Hakka | Food is Tomato | Malagasy | A huge scaredy-cat, always running away and hiding | Monkey/Earth Element and Abilities Von der Decken's sifaka.jpg|The Von der Decken's sifaka Tomato.jpg|Tomato Wildlife Mew Mew Gallery A gallery for all images related to Wildlife Mew Mew as it's in progress of the idea being created while my other series are semi-worked on while I do both, work on them and map the idea out for this new series idea. ---- Seven Deadly Sins Mew Mew Story: Scientist Ai Oshiro creates the Seven Deadly Sins Mew Project, in order to combat the invading aliens. She picks seven girls, each representing each of the sins: Wrath, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony and Pride and injects them with DNA similar to what each sin represents. Their enemies are called Deamos and are a type of demon-like alien race with horns. Their main enemies are what they call themselves, the Ten Commandments. Some Character Ideas 'Ai Oshiro' (Love Great Castle) | Female | Human | Scientist | Creator of the Seven Deadly Sins Mew Project | Owner of Sins Café | 'Satsuma Mogurasawa' (Satsuma Dragon Swamp) | Female | Labrador Wolf Mew | Mew Plum | Wrath Sin | Leader of the Sins | Food is Satsuma Plum | Easily angered | Hates the aliens | Wolf & Fire Abilities & Element Labrador Wolf.jpg|The Labrador Wolf Satsume Plum.jpg|Satsuma Plum 'Sawasappu Takehama' (Soursop Bamboo Seashore) | Female | Mangshan Pitviper Mew | Mew Soursop | Envy Sin | Second/Co-Leader | Food is Soursop | Easily jealous | Snake & Poison Abilities & Element Mangshan Pitviper.jpg|The Mangshan Pitviper Soursop.jpg|Soursop 'Custard Doboboko' (Custard Thief Child) | Female | Sierra Nevada Red Fox Mew | Mew Apple | Greed Sin | Third Member | Food is Custard Apple | Likes to steal from others | Fox & Darkness Abilities & Element Sierra Nevada Red Fox.jpg|The Sierra Nevada Red Fox Custard Apple.jpg|Custard Apple 'Bog Sawamura' (Bog Marsh Village) | Female | Gobi Bear Mew | Mew Blueberry | Sloth Sin | Fourth Member | Food is Bog Blueberry | Super lazy, likes to sleep most of the time | Bear & Wind Abilities & Element Gobi Bear.jpg|The Gobi Bear Bog Blueberry.jpg|Bog Blueberry 'Scyamore Yokuboai' (Sycamore Desire Love) | Female | Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep Mew | Mew Fig | Lust Sin | Fifth Member | Food is Sycamore Fig | Desires to have her senpai all to herself | Goat & Love Abilities & Element Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep.jpg|The Sierra Nevada Bighorn Sheep Sycamore Fig.jpg|Sycamore Fig 'Setoka Fudomura' (Setoka Food Village) | Female | Pygmy Hog Mew | Mew Orange | Gluttony Sin | Fifth Member | Food is Setoka Orange | Loves to eat food | Pig & Earth Abilities & Element Pygmy Hog.jpg|The Pygmy Hog Setoka Orange.jpg|Setoka Orange 'Jonetsu Fujimoto' (Passion Wisteria Root) | Female | Asiatic Lion Mew | Mew Passion Fruit | Pride Sin | Sixth and Final Member | Food is Passion Fruit | Takes great pride and hates it when others look down upon her | Cat & Light Abilities & Element Asiatic Lion.jpg|The Asiatic Lion Passionfruit.jpg|Passion Fruit 'Kami' (God) | Male | Daemos | Piety Commandment (First Commandment) | Leader of the Ten Commandments and First Member 'Shinrai' (Trust) | Female | Daemos | Faith Commandment (Second Commandment) | Second Member 'Chinmoku' (Silence) | Male | Deamos | Reticence Commandment (Third Commandment) | Third Member 'Suimin' (Sleep) | Male | Deamos | Repose Commandment (Fourth Commandment) | Fourth Member 'Ai' (Love) | Female | Deamos | Love Commandment (Fifth Commandment) | Fifth Member 'Pisumeka' (Peacemaker) | Female | Deamos | Pacifism Commandment (Sixth Commandment) | Sixth Member 'Pyua' (Pure) | Male | Deamos | Purity Commandment (Seventh Commandment) | Seventh Member 'Matsu' (Wait) | Female | Deamos | Patience Commandment (Eighth Commandment) | Eighth Member 'Shinjitsu' (Truth) | Male | Deamos | Truth Commandment (Ninth Commandment) | Ninth Member 'Noburu' (Noble) | Male | Deamos | Selflessness Commandment (Tenth Commandment) | Tenth and final Member Von der Decken's sifaka.jpg|The Von der Decken's sifaka Tomato.jpg|Tomato Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Lists